


Forbidden Box

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ignoctspice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: A accidental brush with a forbidden object of Noctis's leaves Ignis's traitorous heart indulging in what he (and apparently Noctis) had always wanted.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98
Collections: The Ignoct Spice-a-thon





	Forbidden Box

**Author's Note:**

> For the IgNoct Spice-a-thon <3

The apartment was in disarray as Noctis flung everything he owned in every direction. He couldn’t find his carbuncle and it had sent him into a frenzy. Ignis tried to remain calm, but he knew that the totem was the most important thing that Noctis owned and that he always needed it in times of stress. And stress was high with foreign dignitaries arriving in two days and Noctis needing to be know everything there was to know about all of them.

While Noctis tore apart the living room (again), Ignis slipped into the bedroom. It was in no better condition than the rest of the apartment but perhaps a fresh set of eyes could find the missing item. Ignis picked up clothing and checked pockets; he shook discarded towels for anything out of place; he went to check the bed, first pulling the pillows off to look behind them. Nothing.

Pulling back the comforter, he was greeted with the sight of box turned over with its contents all askew. He knew the box. It was the one thing that Noctis asked him never to open or even touch and so Ignis did neither of those things. It was usually tucked under the bed, only seen by Ignis whenever he was looking for wayward socks. He was always curious about its contents even though he had a good idea as to what was inside: Noctis’s preferred masturbatory materials.

He was correct in that assumption and was about to call to Noctis to deal with it when he actually looked at what was laying on the bed. Pictures. That in and of itself wasn’t surprising but the very top picture was of himself. Ignis recognized it as one that Prompto had taken a couple of weeks ago during training. He was midflip with is polearm, hair a complete mess, skin shining with sweat, and his tanktop sticking to him. He had admitted it was a nice action shot but thought nothing more of it.

But Noctis had a physical copy.

Below that picture, Ignis could see images of men in kitchens doing a wide variety of unsanitary acts on the counters. Most of the pictures were too covered up by others to tell much more than that, but the two Ignis could truly see were of one man sitting (rather precariously) on the counter while the other fucked him and another where one man had been bent over the counter while the other took him from behind.

As Ignis’s mind tried to wrap itself around the images he was seeing and what they actually meant, he barely recognized Noctis’s voice coming nearer. He forced himself to focus on that and understood that the figure had been found. He was too slow to cover up the box and when Noctis entered the bedroom Ignis was just as slow to turn his attention to his prince. The smile on Noctis’s face comically fell as his expression turned to horror.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Noctis blurted out.

Ignis could have responded to that statement in a number of ways. Ways that set Noctis’s mind at ease. Perhaps feign ignorance as to what Noctis thought it looked like or agree that it probably wasn’t and hey how great that you found carbuncle, let’s have ice cream. Instead, Ignis’s traitorous mouth replies, “It’s not that you fantasize about me bending you over the counter and fucking you senseless?”

There was a thud on the floor as carbuncle slipped from Noctis’s hand. He stood stunned for several seconds before getting defensive. “It’s not my fault you’re stupidly hot!”

This was yet more information that Ignis’s mind had trouble wrapping around. Again, he knew there were many ways to proceed that did not include him asking, “Will you show me these pictures?”

Every ounce of the training that Ignis had undergone had abandoned him. Every bit of will power he had used to hide away his feelings for Noctis dissipated. He wondered if he looked as confused as Noctis did because he did not know where his faculties had gone.

Noctis stuttered, “You…you can look at them yourself.”

“I’d rather you show me,” Ignis said, sitting on the bed and watching Noctis eye him warily. It was clear that the prince thought this was some sort of trap but couldn’t figure out what or why.

Finally, he loosened his stance and made his way to where Ignis was sitting. While he gathered up the images, flipping the box over to reveal even more pictures, Ignis shuffled back a little on the bed. When Noctis made to sit down next to him, Ignis grabbed his waist and pulled him to sit between Ignis’s legs. Ignis then rested his chin on Noctis’s shoulder and whispered, “Tell me to stop.” He knew he needed to stop but it had to be an order from Noctis. Nevermind that Ignis was certain the gods would strike him dead the moment he was far away from the future king, it had to come from Noctis.

In response, Noctis scooted back a little more, allowing for maximum contact. There was no hiding Ignis’s growing erection with this configuration. Ignis rested a hand on Noctis’s inner thigh.

Neither said anything for a moment as Noctis started to shuffle through the images. Most were of random men, but every now and then there was a picture of Ignis. Almost all were from training and those that weren’t, Ignis had already seen. Not a single picture in Noctis’s pile was something new to him as Prompto always enjoyed showing off the pictures he thinks make his friends look good.

A picture of a man eating while standing at a counter came into view. Another man had stepped up close behind him and slid a hand into the other’s pants. Ignis ventured to use this as an invitation, slipping the hand on Noctis’s though into his sweatpants. Noctis let out the most delicious groan as Ignis wrapped his hand around the hardening cock.

“Is this what you do at night?” Ignis asked in a low voice. “After I’ve left, do you crawl into bed with these pictures and touch yourself, wishing it was me?”

“Yes,” Noctis breathed.

“Do you imagine it’s my hand on your cock? Or do you wish you were deep within me?”

“Yes.”

Ignis grinned. He imagined Noctis laying on this very bed, jerking himself off to the very thought of Ignis himself. Meanwhile, Ignis would get home, prepare for bed, and have similar fantasies within the confines of his own home.

Without loosening his grip on Noctis, Ignis used his other hand to tilt Noctis’s face and allowing them to kiss. Oh, how many hours had he wasted wonder what Noctis tasted like and now he was being allowed to indulge. The prince was clearly unpracticed and fumbled about a little but he was a quick and eager learner too.

When they paused for air, Ignis leaned back and took in Noctis as if it was his first time seeing him. Eyes dilated, lips kiss swollen, and the most delightful blush that covered all exposed skin. Ignis imagined he looked similar.

“What do you want?” Ignis asked.

“You.”

Another grin and kiss before Ignis asked, “Lube?”

“Drawer.”

He leaned towards bedside table, very aware of the sad noise Noctis let out when Ignis pulled his hand away. Pulling open the drawer, he quickly found the lube pushed towards the back and below other items. That was all he found though. Grabbing it, he sat up and asked, “Condom?”

Noctis looked like the world had come crashing down around him. His face fell and he stuttered a response, “I…well, I mean, I’ve never… I never thought… It didn’t seem… I…”

He likely would have continued except that Ignis placed a finger to his lips to quiet him. “It’s fine. I have one. But if you’ve never done this –“ the calm that had over taken Noctis at Ignis saying that he had one was once again replaced with panic as if he feared Ignis was quitting “—it’s up to you to control the pace. We won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

Somewhere, in the back of Ignis’s mind, a voice was screaming that he had no right to touch the prince. To deflower the prince. He should call if off now. He should have called it off sooner. It should never have gotten this far!

But for once in his life, Ignis was following his heart and not his brain. He might regret it later, but for now he wanted to be in the moment.

“What do you want? What can I provide?”

“Fingers.” A quick answer that left Ignis chuckling and Noctis flushing with embarrassment.

Ignis tugged lightly on Noctis’s sweatpants, asking for permission to remove them. Noctis nodded and lifted his hips so that they could be removed. His erection sprung free as the pants were removed and Ignis could tell it was taking all of Noctis’s willpower to not try to cover up. Ignis then removed the dark t-shirt and pushed Noctis so that he was laying on the bed.

“Beautiful,” Ignis whispered reverently. The pale skin, the toned muscles, the dark patch of hair at the base of a delicious looking cock; Ignis was sure he was looking at perfection.

He leaned down for a kiss as he started to unbutton his shirt, dropping it to the side of the bed once he shrugged it from his shoulders. He pulled back so that he could pull off his undershirt and he stood so that he could remove his slacks. Noctis’s eyes were on him the entire time. They followed every movement that Ignis made: from unbuttoning the slacks to pulling the condom from his wallet and tossing it on the bed.

However, once Ignis’s underwear was slid off, Noctis’s eyes did not leave the erection that was so happy to be free. He was allowed a moment to stare, but Ignis was soon crawling on top of him, kissing him, and encouraging him to explore his body. Blindly, he felt for the lube and only sat back again once it was in his hands.

Noctis was very attentive as he watched Ignis pop open the bottle and squeeze some onto his fingers. He stared as Ignis rubbed the substance to add some heat and he followed Ignis’s hand as it moved down his body and gasped when it reached its destination.

“Okay?” Ignis asked as he lightly rubbed along that forbidden piece of skin. He got a nod in return, which Ignis smiled at as he pushed his finger in.

“Astrals,” Noctis muttered. Ignis watched his face for any sort of discomfort. He didn’t see any as he pushed in but the last thing he wanted was to hurt Noctis.

“You can do more,” Noctis told him.

“Are you sure?”

The prince laughed. “My dildos are bigger than your fingers.” He glanced at Ignis cock and added, “But maybe not as big as you.”

Ignis joined in with his laughter. “I’ll be careful. I’m also glad that you have moved past one syllable words.”

“Yeah, well,” Noctis started as Ignis inserted a second finger. He gasped and arched his back at the new sensation. “I might not be for long. This is so much better than when it’s just me.”

With a fond smile, Ignis leaned down to kiss his prince again, slowly working him open and reveling in Noctis’s reaction to him finding that delightful bundle of nerves. As Ignis hit it, Noctis cried out and wrapped his arms around Ignis’s back, digging into the skin with his nails.

“Ig…in…not gonna…want you in,” he got out in garbled speech.

Ignis sat back and grabbed the condom, ripped the foil open with his teeth, and then slid it on; all under the watchful gaze of Noctis. He stroked himself a few times before moving the two of them in a better position so that Noctis was still on his back but both were comfortably on the bed.

After another kiss, Ignis lined himself up with Noctis’s waiting hole. “Ready?”

“More than.”

A smile and then he pushed in so that the head of his cock was just past the outer ring of muscles. Noctis took in a stuttered breath and Ignis gave him a moment to relax before pushing in more. It felt like a glacial pace but Ignis wasn’t going to do anything that hurt Noctis and so he stopped at any sign of discomfort. He’d pull out some before pushing back in until finally, after what felt like an eternity, he was fully in.

“Okay?” Ignis asked for what felt like the millionth time that night. He peppered the question with kisses as, once again, he waited for Noctis to fully relax.

“Yeah. Yeah. I’ve never felt this full before,” Noctis finally got out. He grabbed Ignis’s face in his hands and moved him so that they could look at each other. “I know I must be dreaming, but I don’t want this to end.”

“Me either.”

He started moving. Slow at first, a chance to build up pleasure and to make it last as long as possible. As he picked up the pace (at Noctis’s begging that came through delectable moans), Noctis dug his nails into Ignis’s skin and his legs tried to wrap around Ignis’s waist but they never found purchase. And sadly, as Noctis had predicted, the prince was soon coming without any attention to his cock. When the orgasm hit, Ignis quickly moved to wrap his hand around it, pumping it, and urging it to fully empty itself as Noctis whimpered below him.

And even though Ignis often prided himself on his stamina, the sight of Noctis coming so undone because of him – under him – he too reached a quick climax. He spilled into the condom with Noctis’s name on his lips and all but collapsed on top of him. Both were now hot, sweaty, and breathing hard. Both were also very happy and content.

Ignis wanted to lay just like that forever, but he knew he couldn’t. Reluctantly, he pushed away from Noctis so that he could rid himself of the condom and then run to the bathroom to get a wet cloth. He cleaned up Noctis as he did his daggers: full of awe and respect. He was careful to clean all of his prince and did so gently. He stood again just long enough to toss the cloth back into the bathroom before climbing back into bed. He gathered up his prince so that they could share languid kisses until both dozed off.

When Ignis woke sometime later, Noctis was still out of it. Carefully, he extracted himself from Noctis’s embrace, and slipped out of bed. He pulled on a pair of sweats that he had in the apartment in times he ended up staying over and headed towards the kitchen. He did pick up their discarded clothes on the way to toss in the hamper.

The microwave clock informed him that it was just past 20:30. He’d probably been asleep for an hour. What a wonderful sleep it was. However, his stomach was telling him that he needed nourishment, and so he got to work in pulling out left overs and plating them. While waiting for the first plate to warm up in the microwave, he glanced around the kitchen and was reminded of the pictures that Noctis had. He started to think of the logistics when he heard the bedroom door open.

He turned to watch as Noctis rounded the corner and into the kitchen. He looked a little frazzled.

“I thought you’d left,” he said, standing there without a single ounce of clothing on.

“Just the bed,” Ignis responded as the microwave buzzed. “Got put on some pants, dinner is ready.”

A few moments later, they were both sitting in sweats, eating the remains of last night’s meal. Noctis seemed ashamed or embarrassed while Ignis was trying to find the correct words he wanted to say. When he found them, he’d barely gotten out “Noct” when the prince butted in.

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing,” he all but shouted. He spoke quickly as if forcing the words out but once the words caught up to his brain, he shrunk back into himself. He quietly added, “But I understand if you do.”

“We’ll have to be careful on how we handle this,” Ignis told him. “Work life and personal life will need to stay separate.”

Noctis’s eyes widened and his mouth shifted into the biggest smile. “It can. It will! Ignis you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”

“I might have some idea. I am impressed you managed to keep it hidden from me as well as I hid it from you. I always thought I knew everything about you.”

“A guy’s gotta have some secrets,” Noctis laughed. “So, uh, after dinner, do you think we could go again?”

“I only had the one condom,” Ignis replied.

“Oh,” his face fell for a second before it brightened again. “Teach me how to give a blow job?

Ignis could only laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Iggy's brain will occasionally catch up and he'll freak out about how improper it is, but then Noct will kiss him and all will be better again.


End file.
